Perfect Havok
by LoveInChains
Summary: Perfect Synergy Universe: It's only been a day since Max died and it's taking its toll on Alex. But when a boy from both of their lives enters the mutant fold, can Alex keep his head on straight? Rated T for Language; Set after Cuba
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Havok**

****"_Imagine a thousand more such daily intrusions in your life, every hour and minute of every day, and you can grasp the source of paranoia, this anger that could consume me at any moment if I lost control._" - Jack Henry Abbott

* * *

It was only a day after Max disappeared and, honestly, it felt more like an entire lifetime. She was more than a friend to me, she was that sibling I never got a chance to see grow up... I guess she still is, seeing as I never got to see her grow either. Why did life take everything from me? Ever since I was a boy the people I loved most have been ripped from my life. Nothing had changed. It didn't even help to know prior to it actually happening. That moment when Max squeezed my hand and told me 'It's time.' should've prepared me for what was to come. No such luck. The second I was behind the door to my room I punched five holes in my wall. After my hand regained feeling I punched another six. And when that wasn't enough my powers got out of control and caught the entire room on fire. There was so much rage inside of me I had no idea what to do. What was worse was that someone was abusing the doorbell just then. Seriously, they had to have hit that thing a hundred times. Granted it was storming out... Still! People needed to leave me be! It seemed as if no one was going to answer the door so I threw open my door, not even flinching when the wood splintered, and stomped down the hall. My guess was was that everyone was too depressed to even exit their rooms. No one had even told Erik or Raven... Shit, when Raven found out... I didn't even want to think about that.

Back to the doorbell fiasco. That same person was still punching that doorbell for all they were worth and it was doing more than getting on my nerves. I felt my hold on my powers starting to waver. Fuck. I finally reached the front door and yanked it open without turning the handle or undoing the lock. Oops. The wood broke and I snarled, "What?"

The boy in front of me couldn't have been older than 15. He looked absolutely terrified, well... From what I could tell. He had sunglasses on so it was hard to gauge his actual emotions.

"Where's Max?" The boy demanded, his jaw clenching and his fists balling at his sides. That's when I recalled what Max had told us, her brother was traveling to Westchester from their hometown in New Mexico... This must've been him.

My anger lifted slightly when I realized who I had been yelling at, "Sorry for yelling... Uh... You want to come inside? I'll make you some hot chocolate or... Something..." I had no idea how to act around this boy, I mean, should I have just flat out said "Max is dead" and slammed the door in his face?

The boy, Scott I think his name was, looked as if he were analyzing my face behind those sunglasses. He nodded and stepped inside after he deemed my offer worthy... Or whatever. I offered to help him with his jacket, which was practically stuck to his skin by the way, but he was going to have no such thing. He yanked himself out of my reach and peeled off his wet layer. Then I directed him towards the kitchen and said nothing to him. He seemed like a rather cold child. Well, how would I act if I had wandered into a strangers home looking for my dead sister? Don't think Scott knew his sister was dead. Point still counts. Shaking the thoughts from my head I went over to the stove and turned the kettle on. Then I grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting across the breakfast table from Scott, "You never did answer my question." The stubborn brat pointed out. Maybe I didn't want to answer the question, kid! Ever think about that? Of course I didn't say that... I thumbed the rim of my beer trying to think of how to break the news, "She's dead... Isn't she."

I sighed, "Yeah. Yesterday. Sorry kid." Sorry kid? The kids sister just died and I was talking to him like I ate the last piece of pie. Yep, sorry.

"Did it hurt?" Scott whispered. I saw tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Damn... I don't do tears.

I assumed he was talking about her, "No. She saved us all and passed rather peacefully." I assured him with a pat to the shoulder. That's when I noticed it... The boy was crying so hard that he was shaking. I didn't really think about what I was doing as I sat next to him and started rubbing his back. Scott took off the sunglasses and cried into his hands. Guess knowing beforehand didn't serve as any cushion to her little brother either. Before I could really register what was going on, the table was on fire. Was that my doing? I pulled Scott away from the table and grabbed one of the conveniently placed fire extinguishers around the house... You know... Just in case. I quickly put out the fire before it could spread. I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat that was beginning to form off of my forehead. When I turned to see if the kid was alright I saw that the floor was on fire near his feet. Shit! I extinguished that clump of fire as well, "Where is this fire coming from?"

Scott suddenly looked up at me with red eyes. He quickly retrieved his sunglasses and put them back into place. Was he doing that?

"Are you a mutant?" I asked him, not able to keep my curiosity to myself.

The kid furiously wiped his tears from his face, "That's... That's part of the reason why I came here... I don't know... Whenever I look at something for a few seconds it suddenly catches on fire. I don't know why..." He explained frantically. Sounded like a mutant to me.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait here. I'm going to go get someone." With that, I dropped the extinguisher and headed for Charles' study. First floor, thank God. I didn't even bother to knock, "Charles, we've got a visitor." I informed him, though I was sure he already knew. Sure enough, he was sitting in his wheelchair reading a rather thick book. Ew.

"Yes, I know. I was just waiting for you to come and retrieve me. If I read his mind correctly, we're dealing with Max's little brother, yes?" I nodded, "Very good. Now, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked, motioning to the chair. Again, I nodded. I walked around behind him and pushed him out of the room. In a matter of seconds we were back in the kitchen to see a very nervous Scott fidgeting in the seat that he had reclaimed, "Scott?" The boy in question whipped his head up to look at the man talking to him. I pushed Charles closer to him so they could shake hands.

Scott wiped his nose on his sleeve and clasped Charles' hand, "Scott Dugen-Fuller, sir. Max told me a lot about you."

At that, Charles laughed, "I'm just Charles, no sir required. Charmed." He said as they shook hands, "So, you're curious to see if you're a mutant like us." He didn't ask the obvious, "and not like Max."

The kid nodded, "Yeah... Can you figure it out?"

"I have isolated the gene that causes mutation, I have found it in Alex and in myself." Charles assured Scott.

The look that Scott gave Charles was absolute shock, "Alex? Like... Alex, Alex? He's here?" And at that moment, the kettle went off. Quickly I ran over to the stove and made the kid some hot chocolate.

"Of course he's here... Who did you think let you in?" Charles asked with the slightest bit of a chuckle. As I came back around to the table with the hot chocolate in hand I watched as Scott ran to me and swung his arms around my middle. I was careful to get the hot beverage out of the swing zone.

"Uhh... What's this for?" I asked the kid while looking at the professor.

Scott squeezed slightly, "Thank you for looking out for Max." He said quietly into my shirt. Well damn kid, I think that was worse than the tears... Because I felt like I was gonna cry.

"Uh... Why don't you go to bed. We'll take care of the whole mutant ordeal tomorrow when you're well rested." I offered, practically shoving the hot chocolate in his face, "My room's just up the stairs and on the left, you can stay there for the night." I said with a bit of a shove in the right direction. And when I turned around to talk to Charles, he was already gone. Charles really wasn't the same guy after the accident, he didn't smile... He didn't laugh... The fact that he did both of those things when Scott was in the room told me that he was putting on an act...

Well... Weren't we all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My dears! I'm back again with Chapter Two of Perfect Havok, a simple five chapter series to tie up some loose ends in Perfect Synergy before I head onto the first of many sequels. Yes, I said many. Three so far, there might be one after. OWLSCRATCH, you're still awesome. I don't expect the usual length of your reviews if no one expects the length of the chapters from Perfect Synergy here. Solely Alex and Scott here. You made a good point in your review, I never explained why Scott's last name is what it is (if anyone out there hasn't figured out the connection... I'm sorry. You're dumb.). Hopefully this ties up the loose ends of the loose end! Enjoy! xoxo - LoveInChains  
**

* * *

**Perfect Havok**

"_Love implies anger. The man who is angered by nothing cares about nothing._" - Edward Abbey

* * *

I don't really know how I got there, but I was in my room. Scott was sitting in my comfy chair I had severely charred. Probably should've swapped the furniture from one of the unused rooms. Why room with Scott when there were unoccupied rooms? Would you want to be alone just after your sister died? Didn't think so. I was just being a good person.

"Why are there so many holes in your wall?" The kid asked me from his seat.

Why? I'm a street fighter who just got out of prison with spectacular anger issues, "Guess I was angry." I said instead with a shrug, "You can take my bed for the night." I offered him.

He fidgeted a bit, "Nah, that's okay. You don't have to suffer just because some brat came knocking at your door."

"Says the brat." I said as a come back. I gave Scott a side glance and saw him chuckling a bit.

"You're pretty cool, Alex. Max was right about you." He said to me with one of those painful smiles on his face. Wish the kid didn't have to wear those sunglasses all the time so I could really see how he felt.

Speaking of which, "How are you going to sleep?" I asked him, motioning to my eyes to give him the gist of what I was talking about. He laughed and suddenly I felt stupid.

"The secret is to wake up without opening your eyes." He said, giving me an entertained look, "And to not have any nightmares. That shit will burn holes in my ceiling... Well... Your ceiling."

At that I snickered, "Yeah, I already have to patch up the walls. I'll make you do the ceiling if you so much as scratch the paint." I teased.

Scott laughed, "I'd like to see you try." He threatened.

Boy was actually going there? I quickly pounced on him which led to us wrestling for a bit. It wasn't long before I put him in a butterfly, AKA a double underhook, and pinned him to my floor, "Anything else you'd like to see?" I taunted as I sat on his lower back.

"Yeah, a real tough guy! You pinned a 14 year old! How old are you? 30?" He spat as he struggled. Jerk.

I brought my foot around and shoved it in the kids face, "Try 20 ya punk!" I said while Scott choked on my foot. Finally, I let the kid up. We both laughed. Something about this kid reminded me of the perfect younger brother. He fought back, he bickered, and he had heart. He wasn't some pansy little brother that got the crap kicked out of him, he held his own. Admirable. Max, her brothers, and her parents really got the pick of the draw with this punk. Where were they from? One of the "New" states. Had to be Jersey, right? Actually... That didn't sound right. Somewhere more exotic? New... New Mexico! Wait... This kid travelled across the country ALONE? The fuck is wrong with people? I had been lost in thought for awhile, time to get back to reality Alex, "So... Scott..."

"Hmmm?" He vocalised without looking my way.

I cleared my throat of some post laughter spit... Or whatever. I didn't dwell on it, "You from down South, right?" I asked. It was a general question... A subtle way to figure out what I wanted to know.

Scott looked a bit confused by my question, "Uh, yeah."

"Like... Where?" I continued to press. Hopefully he didn't have a temper, I wasn't in the mood to whoop a kid.

"Down the Mexico way, New Mexico to be exact." He said with a twirl of a pencil I hadn't noticed he had.

"You came all this way from New Mexico by yourself?" I snarled slightly.

The kid gave me an incredulous look, "I walked on my own but I called up some of my dads war buddies to give me a place to stay. They'd let me in for the night and then I'd hop on the nearest bus."

"Oh... Good... I guess." I had to admit, I didn't like the thought of such a young kid travelling cross country, but at least he had a place to stay at night, "So, you were adopted right? What happened to your parents?" I asked.

"You jump right to it, don'tcha?" He laughed quietly, "Well, I don't technically know what happened to my parents... Never met them. I was dumped in every foster you could think of until I was around 11. Mrs. Fuller was visiting the D.C. area when she saw me playing on a jungle gym. Immediately she called up her husband, Mr. Dugen, and I was adopted within the week. Since they both adopted me I decided to get my last name changed. I was a Dugen-Fuller." He stopped but then he suddenly started laughing, "I... I... Hahahaha! I remember when I was to meet the entire family. I put on my best shirt and dress pants and knocked on the door. Max answered it and do you know what Max said? "Who's the Jehovah?" Ridiculous! I was so scared that I nearly turned around and ran away. Mrs. Fuller came up behind her and told her who I was. She still insisted that I was a Jehovah and flounced back into the house. The most hilarious and terrifying thing I ever experienced." At the end of his tale I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh until I pissed my pants or laugh until I puked. So typical Max.

After three minutes of full out laughter I wiped away the tears that formed and clapped the kid on the back, "You're alright. But it's getting late and I have stuff to repair tomorrow." I coughed slightly while looking at the eleven holes in my wood, "You, bed. Me, floor." I insisted. I grabbed one of the thousands of pillows that decorated my bed that I had shoved all the way against the far wall. What? I liked sleeping next to windows. I wasn't able to get any sort of view from my last place of residence.

Scott laughed, "Alright, alright. You just need a pillow or you want a sheet or something?" He asked a bit jokingly. I gave him a look and ripped the comforter off the mattress. Then I, quite literally, wrapped myself into a cocoon, "Hahaha. What a sight." Scott teased. Next to my head was a pair of my Chuck Taylor's so I grabbed one and chucked it at him.

"Stuff it!" I snarled, "The light switch is right above your head." I said a bit in a slightly lighter tone before turning away from him and happily drifting off.

"Night, sour puss." Scott mumbled and I froze. Only Max ever called me that. Guess these two were more alike than I realised. And from the stories I think that Max rubbed off on him in all the wrong ways. He had her humour, her need to argue, and her stubborn tendencies. It was just the slightest bit painful but talking to Scott actually distracted me from the reality that she was gone. Which was poisonous in and of itself really. Maybe if I talked to the kid long enough I'd just start thinking of him as his black haired spunky sister. Now wouldn't that just be awkward?

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter up soon... maybe by the weekend. ANYONE WHO READS THIS GO AND READ DETONATION THEN GO AND READ REGENERATION. IT'S AWESOME. xoxo - LoveInChains**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank PowinPink for the review! Glad you liked Perfect Synergy, I did too. Too much. Should I add another chapter to Perfect Synergy to alert others to this or should they find it on their own? Oh well. xoxo - LoveInChains**

* * *

**Perfect Havok**

****"_I am more and more convinced that man is s dangerous creature and that power, whether vested in many or a few, is ever grasping, and like the grave, cries, 'Give, give'._" - Abigail Adams

* * *

Let the world know that sleeping like a rock runs in the Dugen-Fuller family. It took half an hour to kick Max out of bed, and it was taking even longer to wake up Scott. Maybe his actual family had been like that. I tried everything, kicking, yelling, shaking, that bum was unconsciously adamant in staying asleep. I totally would've let him lay there but Hank had come out of his room to do the tests. Hank hadn't come out of his room since we got back from Cuba. This was a huge milestone and Scott had absolutely no idea. So you can imagine that I was pretty frantic in waking up the kid. Finally, I gave up. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him out of my bed. Of course he still refused to wake up. I continued on my path with my grip iron clad around his appendage. I opened the door out into the hallway and didn't bother to stop the door from clunking against my captives head. What? If he wouldn't bother to wake up then I wouldn't bother to assure he wouldn't be hit by a stray door or clipped by a corner. But now came the stair dilemma. I could be mean and drag him down... I gave his leg a wiggle. He was still out for the count. Yeah, down the stairs we go... Went. As we descended I constantly looked back to see if he was waking up... The fuck? How was this kid still asleep? Oh fucking well! We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and I dragged Scott over towards Charles' lab. Charles and Hank were already waiting for us. Hank didn't even look our way while Charles was giving me a rather concerned look. Probably concerned for the corpse I was treating like a rag doll.

"What? He wouldn't wake up. He doesn't need to be awake to get a DNA sample, right?" I asked as I plopped Scott on Charles' lounge. Kid was persistent on being asleep... Wait! Sunglasses! "Shit, I'll be back. Don't let him wake up." I told Charles as I backed away and ran for the stairs. I burst through my door and fumbled around for the kids sunglasses. Shit, how could I forget about the punks laser vision? I don't know... Maybe I was stupid. I found his sunglasses on my windowsill, score. Quickly I ran back downstairs to see Scott sitting upright with Hank sitting across from him. I nearly fell over my own two feet trying to get to them, "Sunglasses!" I exclaimed, holding them out to the kid. He looked up at me with his eyes shut tight. His hand fumbled for the glasses and I decided to just put them on his face.

Scott snickered, "I hope you know that this doesn't make up for dragging me down the stairs." So... He was awake during that... Or partially so.

I brought my hand up and scratched the back of my head nervously, "You remember that, huh?"

"Nope. Charles told me what happened. Jerk." He joked. Charles ratted me out? He's the jerk, not me, "Ah!" Scott winced. I looked down at Hank drawing some of the kids blood. I knew what that felt like, Charles did it to all of us at the beginning of our training.

Then, without a word, Hank left the room, "We'll have your DNA results by the end of the day." Charles informed Scott with a pat to his leg. There was a gentle smile on Charles' face but I was pretty sure it was all for show. Being put into that wheelchair did a real number on the professor. I didn't have to be a telepath to see that.

Nothing of major importance happened until the end of that day. We got Scott's results, and Raven stopped by to get some of her things. I'm going to jump to that now. It was around seven and it was only Charles, Scott, and myself at dinner. Sean hadn't left his room since that day either... But I was pretty sure by the amount of alcohol he lugged into his room that he had drunken himself into a near comatose state. Still, there we were. Three mutants awkwardly sitting at the table. No one really spoke as we all poked whatever we were eating. I can't remember. But, finally, our silence was broken by the sound of Azazel entering out midst. Charles and I weren't really surprised but Scott nearly jumped out of his seat. When he saw that we weren't on alert he quickly calmed back down. That didn't stop him though from giving uneasy glances to the two very colourful mutants next to him.

Raven stepped forward, "Charles." She said with a bit of an icy chill tacked onto it.

"Raven." Charles replied with an undying kindness. Raven faltered a bit but quickly composed herself.

"I'm here for my things." She exclaimed as she headed for the stairs. Azazel took that as an opportunity to leave. Before she could even get to the doorway, she stopped, "Get out of my head, Charles."

Charles used the controls on his wheelchair to make his way over to her, he grasped her hand, "We need to talk." Raven gave him a confused look but allowed herself to be directed into the "drawing room" as it was called. Damn Brits. Scott looked at me from across the table with a confused expression plastered across the lower half of his face.

"Your sister never mentioned Raven?" I asked.

The next look on the kids face was one of realization, "Oh, yeah. Max never mentioned the blue skin, though."

I nodded, "She used to appear to have normal skin, by choice. She can change her appearance at will... But recently she has favoured her natural form, red hair, blue skin and all."

We sat in silence after that... Not for long though. Raven suddenly burst out in tears. She was crying rather hysterically... She was real close to Max. It felt like I had lost a sister, probably felt like losing a best friend, sister, and girl she had a crush on all in one sitting to her. For several minutes Raven's crying could be heard but eventually the sound died down. I looked up to see Scott's shoulders shaking with the force of his own tears. Before I had the chance to say anything he was running out of the room. I shot up from my chat and followed him but I heard the door to my room slam shut so I didn't even bother. If he was anything like his sister he wasn't going to see anyone until he slept it off. Just then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Hank with, what looked like, Scott's results in his hand.

"Alex... We need to talk..."

* * *

**Author's Note: GASP. WHAT COULD IT BE? ;) xoxo - LoveInChains**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, short chapter, but this wasn't meant to be a lengthy thing. Possibly one more chapter, at most two. Thanks PowerinPink for the review, again. Much appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy the reveal! I'll go and change the characters now. xoxo - LoveInChains**

* * *

**Perfect Havok**

****"_It does not require a majority to prevail, but rather an irate, tireless minority keen to set brush fires in people's minds._" - Samuel Adams

* * *

"What is it?" I asked, completely unaware that my world was going to be royally rocked. Hank placed a large hand on my back and led me into the parlour. He motioned for me to sit down, I did. He sat down across from me and adjusted his glasses.

"Here is Scott's DNA sheet." He handed me a piece of paper covered in little black bars. It made absolutely no sense to me but apparently it was important. I took a second to look it over when Hank pointed to a single bar, "That's the gene that causes mutation. We all have it." He explained.

I smiled, "Cool, one less thing for the kid to worry about." I said as I began to stand. Quickly I felt a pressure on my shoulders pushing me back down. Hank was giving me an extremely worried look. I decided to reclaim my seat.

Hank then pulled out another DNA spreadsheet from his pile and handed it to me, "That's yours." Without saying another word he stood up left. That was strange. Oh well. I shrugged and looked over the sheet. It was... Strangely familiar. I scanned it, trying to figure out where I had seen it before. That's when my eye caught Scott's sheet on the table next to me. Unsure of what I was going to find I gently grabbed it. I was even more unsure of what I was looking at. Surely Hank had made a mistake, I was clearly holding two copies of Scott's results. But the sheets were clearly labelled. One said Alex Summers the other, Scott Dugen-Fuller. Yet they were clearly identical!

My heart skipped a few beats just then. I was finally starting to put everything together. Why Scott felt like such a little brother to me. Why hadn't I seen it? My own brother was named Scott, he was found around the area where my fathers plane crashed, and he had the ability to accidentally light things on fire. Without really thinking I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I reached my door and threw it open. Quickly I approached the weeping boy. And since I still wasn't thinking I ripped off his sunglasses and threw them across the room. Of course his eyes were shut.

"Open them." I ordered. Scott just shook his head, "I'm not asking. Open them." I commanded with an even harsher tone. Hesitantly the kid opened his eyes. Looking at me was a pair of kind brown eyes. My mothers eyes. I noticed a hole being burned in my shirt but I wasn't feeling any pain. I wasn't feeling anything. I had finally found my brother... A brother I had thought to be dead. I choked back tears as I collapsed to the ground.

Scott was next to me in a second, "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

I shook my head, "Your last name... It's Summers... Isn't it..." I said quietly.

"Yes... But... How did you know that?" He asked yet again.

I looked to him and said a bit louder, "Because I'm Alex Summers."

We were met by complete silence. Neither of us knew how to act. We had lived our entire lives without each other and now those fantasies we were forced into had crashed down around us. I brought my hand up to comfort my clearly disturbed brother when he got up, grabbed his glasses, and ran from the room. Silently I cursed myself. Fuck.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, one more chapter if I'm focusing solely on Alex and Scott, two if I include Max's funeral. I don't think I'm going to include the funeral. Max wouldn't want a funeral. Can't wait for the sequel! xoxo - LoveInChains**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this short fic! It's over now. Sorry! But you know what that means? SEQUEL.**

* * *

**Perfect Havok**

****"_I always had a larger view. I'm interested in real life - my family, my friends. I have tried never to define myself by my success, whatever that is. My happiness is way beyond roles and awards._" - Amy Adams

* * *

How could I have screwed something up so terribly? You could've been a little more subtle about it you dip shit. Seriously, he just lost a sister and now he has to think of regaining a brother? Who the fuck would put that on a kid at a time like that? Apparently I would. I wasn't known for my brilliant ideas or my charisma. I sort of just told it how it was. Kind of shot myself in the foot there. And the hand, and the chest, and the face. Yeah. I fucked up. So what do I do to rectify this horrible, egregious, situation? I sit on my ass in my room bouncing a tennis ball against the wall opposite me. I'm not good with problems I can't solve with my fists. After ten minutes of this I finally gave up and chucked the ball out of my window. No, the window wasn't open and I had to replace it myself. Guess anger issues come at a price. I turned and opened my door to see Scott sitting there across the hall with his head in his hands. Guess the kid didn't go far. I took a step forward and I was stopped by a pair of red eyes.

"You really had the ordacity to dump on me in the form of that confession? The hell is wrong with you you prick?" The kid screamed at me, standing up and shoving me back into my room, "Why the hell didn't you look for me? I was tossed into foster home after foster home with no idea if I was ever going to be found!" He continued to yell, red eyes blazing. It was actually bat shit scary too. I wasn't too worried about that.

"I... I know... I'm sorry, Hank just gave me the news... I... I couldn't believe it." You could mistake my stuttering for fear, but it was actually my gut reaction to punch the kid in the face. I had my own terrible life in foster homes that turned me to fighting in the first place.

Scott shoved me back again, "I couldn't give a rats ass for your excuses! I was orphaned as an infant! What excuse do you have for leaving me? What could you possibly say to rectify what you did?"

The hold I had on my temper was slowly becoming untethered, but I was above hitting a kid! I took a deep breath, "Scott... I know you think that I left you... The truth is-"

"The truth is is that you're a self-serving bastard! How old were you? Six? Seven? How old were you when you ABANDONED YOUR INFANT BROTHER?" He continued to scream and he continued to shove.

I took another breath, if he shoved me again I don't think I'd be able to hold back, "It's not what you think, I swear-"

"You swear? You SWEAR?" He laughed bitterly, "What gives you the nerve to even attempt to promise me anything? What gives you the gall to try and reconnect with me after what you had done?" He gave me one last shove and I lost it. I wound up and punched him in the gut. I noticed it as the kid was screaming but I didn't make anything of it up until now. His eyes were getting redder with each new decibel hit.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MOM GOT YOU OUT ALIVE? SHE STRAPPED ME IN A PARACHUTE, SHOVED ME OUT OF THE PLANE AND IT WAS ONLY SECONDS LATER WHEN THE PLANE EXPLODED. SERIOUSLY, YOU THINK I DIDN'T THINK TO LOOK FOR YOU? I WAS IN NORTH CAROLINA FOR MOST OF MY LIFE. I LOOKED FOR YOU AS MUCH AS A SEVEN YEAR OLD COULD. AND YOU THINK I HAD IT EASY? I NEARLY KILLED EVERY FOSTER FAMILY I EVER HAD. SO DON'T YOU GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I HAD A FUCK AWFUL LIFE TOO. AT LEAST YOU WERE FUCKING ADOPTED, MY LAST HOME SHIPPED ME OFF TO REFORM SCHOOL. YOU HAPPY?" I screamed back for all that I was worth. Nothing I said made any sense. I was just screaming, but it made Scott shut up. At least we were done with that. My chest rose and fell with the strength of my anger, and my breath. Wow, that was a weight off my shoulders. With all that anger gone I collapsed on my bed. I let out a sigh, I seriously needed a better way to let off steam.

Carefully Scott approached the bed and sat down, "Sorry..." He mumbled. What a strange kid. I brought my hand up and ruffled his hair. Maybe I was strange too... Don't answer that.

I sighed again, "I'm sorry I blew up on you. I've always had a problem with that." I admitted. My hand fell and I brought my other one up to cover my eyes. Speaking of eyes, Scott's were a fiery red. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned. I cast the thought from my mind as I remembered something else. I dug my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my wallet. The thing was probably thirty years old... My father had given it to me since 'every man needs a place to keep his money and a place to see his family so he doesn't let that money go to his head'. Not that I ever had that much money. I flipped it open and showed Scott the picture that my dad had taken just after Scott was born. It was of my brother, myself, and my mother. I was sitting on my moms hospital bed with baby Scott in my arms, "I never stopped thinking about you." I confessed to my little brother. Scott took the wallet from my hands and stared at it for awhile. That's when he started to cry again. I sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

A sound of pain escaped him and I looked at him, he might've been crying in pain, "Alex... I... My face feels like it's going to explode!" He exclaimed as his fingers began probing around his eyes. I knew I should've been worried about them. I pulled Scott's face towards me and examined his face. Just as I did that he wrenched his face away and two parallel beams shot out from his eyes and burned a hole through my wall.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. What could I do though? This kid was currently blasting the fuck out of everything he looked at. Without thinking I pulled him into me. I felt a strange warmth where the energy came into contact with my neck. But other than that I felt fine. Perhaps it was instinct that I knew that Scott's energy wouldn't hurt me. Well, I was right.

I felt Scott pushing away from me, "Get away from me!" He yelled. He was only telling me to get back because he feared for my safety.

"No chance in hell kid." I swore as I wrapped around him tighter, "SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. Apparently Charles heard me because suddenly I felt a dead weight in my arms. Scott had been put to sleep, "Thank fucking God." I said, exhaling a breath I didn't know I had been holding as I did. I was about to take Scott out into the hall when Hank appeared in the doorway. He took a second to take in the destruction that Scott did to my room. If we weren't faced with a crisis then I would've punched the kid in the face. That was not the time or place.

"Give him here. I have already started on a device to channel his powers." Hank informed me. Of freaking course he had. Hank the overachiever. Alex, stop thinking that, Hank had dug himself out from under his rock. Don't ruin it! I shook my head and handed the kid over to the more equip mutant. Hank picked up Scott and ran out of the room. Bitch, wait! Quickly I ran after him. I nearly jumped down the entire flight of stairs but eventually I caught up to Hank. We burst through the door to Charles' lab to find that Charles was actually there, and alone. Guess Raven was getting her stuff together.

Charles motioned for one of his examination tables, "Set him down there. We'll watch him while you go get the device." He told Hank. Hank did as Charles asked and ran out of the room, devil on his tail. I turned to my little brother, making sure that he was alright.

"How long have you known?" I asked Charles without looking at him.

"If you mean Scott, I've had a hunch ever since Max mentioned him. When I was sifting through her brain one night I knew that he was a mutant and more than likely your brother. So I haven't known long." Charles said in a voice that lacked his usual charisma and humour. Charles and I didn't get to discuss this before Hank came back into the room. He had a weird device in his hands, I assumed it was what was going to allow Scott to see and control his power at the same time.

Hank cleared his throat, "You might want to wake him up so he doesn't freak." But what if he can't control his powers? I guess they're relying on me to do some big brother hero work there. Well, didn't have a chance to think about that because all of a sudden Scott was awake. His eyes weren't open or anything. He was just fidgeting a bit.

"Wha... What's going on?" Scott slurred as he tried to get up. Apparently that was a little too taxing for him from the mind rape Charles performed on his brain. He fell back down, flat on his back, "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

I snickered, "That's Charles' fault." I told him, getting a small glare from Charles.

Out of my peripherals I saw Hank approach with the gear, "Scott, I made this to help with your powers. There's some special materials built into the glass that absorbs the energy that you project. I-"

"I don't project anything, I just accidentally light things on fire." Scott argued. Guess he didn't remember what he did to my room. Figures.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Not anymore."

"Your powers have fully awaken now. It's very similar to how Alex's powers are." Charles said from behind me.

"Wow..." Scott sighed, "You'd think that I'd remember that. I don't remember- wait. Now I do." He admitted. He started to massage his temples, probably to rid the headache he more than likely had.

To my left Hank butted back in, "I'm going to put these on you and hopefully you can see through them and the glass won't shatter." He informed the kid. Scott nodded and Hank hooked the device behind his ears, lowered it over his eyes, and adjusted it a bit, "Alright, open your eyes." I couldn't get a good look from my angle but all of a sudden the glass was red. My guess was was that it was his powers. The kid sat up and looked at me, causing me to fall to the floor in a fit of the giggles.

"YOU... LOOK... LIKE... A FREAKING... CYCLOPS!" Granted, this was just the prototype but the circular lenses smack dab in the middle of his face really did make him look like a cyclops.

Scott's jaw dropped, "If there's one thing on this planet I hate, it's cyclops!" He said, shivering at the thought.

I snorted, "Cyclops aren't real."

"Fuck you!"

The next few days, weeks, months, and years were much like that past conversation. Worrying, frightening, irritating, entertaining, and full of brotherly quarrel. Reconnecting with Scott was the best thing to happen to me, sorry Max, you're second. Hey, I guess this actually makes us siblings. Adopted siblings... Or something like that. I'm not as good at telling stories like you are, so here's my attempt at retelling the tale in which the two sons of a pilot reconnected through the death of a friend and a sister. Wow. That's deep. Not my style. I think I'll stick with never writing again.

**The End**


End file.
